


Something new

by Ronomons_emporium



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Toby Smith | Tubbo, Collars, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronomons_emporium/pseuds/Ronomons_emporium
Summary: Ranboo is gifted a ringing collar by Tubbo so he can "know where he is when sleepwalking"
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	Something new

The first time the Ender-hybrid wore the gifted collar he was slightly embarrassed, the jingle of a nametag and a bell following him around while he mined in the nether. Thank god it didn't seem to attract any mobs or he would've been troubled.  
The second time is when he was sitting in his cabin, playful instincts making him prod at it, tail flicking with every little ring or clatter. 

By now he just got used to wearing it everywhere and Phil didn't bother asking why he was wearing such a thing.  
So there Ranboo was, walking through snowchester to deliver Puffys supplies for her house being built. Something poked his ear, it flicked and the tall hybrid turned around to see a familiar ram.

"Ey' Big-Man!" Tubbo looked up at the stack of wood his friend was carrying "Whatcha need that for?"

"I'm just getting Puffy a few things, why?" 

"No real reason, has the bell helped with your sleeping problems at all?" The shorter leaned up and ran his fingers over the metal tag, fingers feeling the small indentations of Ranboos name. The taller bit his purple tongue slightly 

"O-oh, yeah, I forgot to take that off before bringing this stuff and yeah, it apparently woke up Techno when I was messing with the villagers," the dual-haired chuckled, avoiding eye contact with Tubbo.  
The brunette smiled and pulled his hand away.

"Well, you get Puffy her stuff, I'll meet you later" his smile was sweet as he skipped away and Ranboo couldn't help but graze his fingers over his neck where the younger touched him less than a minute ago.

*** 

Once the rainbow ram-hybrid accepted all the wood Ranboo began to trek back to the nether portal but along the way he noticed Tubbo, who was keeping his promise and walking back up to his friend. 

"Ah, there you are,"

"Yup! What do you wanna do now that you're done?" Tubbo replied and stopped walking when Ranboo cracked his neck, tail stretching out slightly.  
He enjoyed how the ender boy could express his emotions easily with the flick of a ear or twitch of a hand.

"I dunno, but I kinda wanna get out of the cold,"   
The brunette nodded and led his friend over to his cabin, Ranboo having to duck through the doorway and slouch slightly when inside.  
Tubbo asked him what to do now that they were inside, sitting himself down by the fireplace.  
"Do you have any mending books? My boots broke and I don't wanna go out grinding again," 

"Right behind you Boo!" The ram-hybrid smiled and Ranboo turned his head, chest with the lable books on the handle. The dual-haired boy let out an embarrased laugh, the books were litteraly right next to him and he had no idea.

He found the enchanting book and pulled the pair of boots from a convent enderchest Tubbo owned, he mumbled about something Tubbo couldn't hear

"What was that?"

"Do you have an anvil anywhere?" Ranboo said, his tone still squeamish. Tubbo stood up and motioned to the ladder to his room, the other hybrid nodding and walked over to climb the rails, the soft jingling of his bell pleasing to Tubbos ears. 

When they got up to Tubbos loft-bedroom thing he watched his friend with great interest use up the power of the mending book on his boots aswell as feather falling, something that was in his enderchest. 

"Wanna do anything else?" The younger asked and when the dual-haired shook his head Tubbo patted his hand down next to where he was sitting on the bed.  
The two sat in a thick silence before the brunette said something quite absurd.  
"Ever heard of pet play, Boo?" 

"Well I never really played with people when I was younge-" Ranboo cut himself off with a surprized warble, Tubbo hooking his finger under the thin leather collar, forcing the taller to look at him. Ranboos ears were pressing down onto his jaw, Tubbo couldn't tell if it was fear or anticipation.

"Not like that Boo, something more intimate.." his smile changed to a smirk when the Ender-hybrid let out a soft whine, he could see the way his pupils changed to round orbs instead of the usual observant slits, green and red eyes mesmerizing.   
"You're really crying for me already? I only toned down my voice and grabbed you, I bet I could make you mewl like a kitten if I did anything else!" 

He pulled himself onto Ranboos lap, the dual-haired boy whispered and Tubbo hummed.

"I can't hear you Boo. I you mumble too much, quiet kitties don't get treats,"

"Can you keep talking to me like that, please?"   
The brunette nodded and brought a hand up to the others cheek in conformation. Ranboo leaned into the touch and looked directly at Tubbo with baby eyes, taking this as a yes he leaned in to kiss him, grinding down on his leg. After a short moment he pulled away with a hum

"Thank you Kitten, I know you struggle with eye contact. Keep it up, okay?"   
Ranboo smiled and perked up slightly, he wouldn't admit it to anyone but things like praise were just so pleasant to the ears for him, not to mention it was coming from Tubbo of all people, the one person who really got him flustered.  
"Now, get down on all fours. You can't use your hands unless you're having troubles," 

Tubbo liked how obedient his friend was, said man was already on the floor, well aware of what the brunette wanted. When Tubbo slipped down his pants the bulge in his breifs became more obvious to the boy on his knees.   
Ranboo watched as the ram-hybrid took the rest off and his erection sprung free. The dual-haired boy quickly got to what Tubbo wanted to do and peppered kisses around his cock, occasionally licking a stripe up to the tip.

The brunette groaned when Ranboo put the tip in his mouth, whispering short encouragement and praise. All the little noises Tubbo made would make the ender-hybrid work a bit harder.   
Ranboo got an idea, he knew how to open his jaw much wider than a humans and it helped him take the rams cock deeper into his mouth, happy with himself when Tubbo softly moaned. 

Soon Tubbo pulled Ranboo away from his member and brought him back up onto the bed, giving him a quick kiss to the forehead.

"You did so well for me, but you know what? Animals don't wear clothes, Kitten," the younger began to slip off his sweater, Ranboo understood the message and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. When the ender was only left in his boxers Tubbo pushed him down on his back, collar making a rattling noise. Tubbo leaned forward and left a few bites and kisses across the pure white part of his shoulder, for everyone to easily see.

"T-tubbo are you shure about this? I've never.. y'know done any of this before, plus I'm not human,"

"Well I don't want your first time to be with a douche who doesn't know how to treat you well, Boo" they both smiled at eachother fondly, Ranboos tail contentedly curling against the sheets. Tubbo made quick work of prepping himself and sucked on a couple of his fingers.  
Ranboo slowly began to palm himself through his boxers as the ram inserted his finger with a shaky breath, Ranboo barely noticing the purple slick seeping onto his hand. 

The ender stayed where he was and waited for Tubbo to consider himself ready. It came a lot sooner than expected when the boys boxers were pushed down, him hissing at the cold air.   
Tubbo stared at the man beneath him and licked his lips slightly, Ranboos cock was more of something like a tentacle, already coating the rams hand with an odd purple substance.

"Relax, Kitten, I can feel how tense. I'm not judging you, you're very pretty down here." He smiled when the boy relaxed his muscles as he traced a finger over the member, it squirming to the touch.  
"I'll do all the work for you Boo, just sit here and enjoy the show,"

Tubbo propped himself over the slicked bulge and slid it in slowly, the ender-hybrid whimpered with the new sensation. Once the brunette got down all the way he shuddered, he could feel all the twitches Ranboo made and it was stimulating him far more than anything normal would. 

They both watched eachother as Tubbo bounced slowly on the others dick, Ranboo seeing Tubbos blissed expression and teary half lidded eyes, and Tubbo seeing the enders chest heave with every movement. The dual-haired put his hands on the rams hips and thrusted up with a growl, Tubbo giving a loud moan for his prostate was bumped.

They didn't know when but things sped up fast, Tubbos legs getting sore from bouncing and Ranboos neck finally feeling the sting of hickeys left moments ago. The brunette reached his hand down to stroke his cock and let out a high pitched whine as Ranboos matching thrusts became sloppy, they were both very close to tipping off the edge.

"TubbO~" Ranboo moaned, thrusting up a last time before cumming in the other, Tubbos hips shuddering as he shared his own climax.  
The shorter collapsed on the boy underneath thim and the only thing you could hear was heavy breathing.

"That was great Boo. Thank you so much, 'm so full"  
Ranboo chuckled 

"If you keep talking to me like that You might have to deal with a round two, Tubs"

And so the two laid there for a long time, not questioning their relationship, just enjoying the warm touch of someone you care for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed horny people!
> 
> Fun fact: author listened to "I see a dreamer" for two whole days (aka the time I wasted to write these Ranboo/Tubbo fics even though I'm on the ace spectrum)


End file.
